


I found you

by MokutonPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark Harry?, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secrets, Some angst, kinda slow burn, probably a lot, some bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutonPrince/pseuds/MokutonPrince
Summary: Harry receives a mysterious letter during the summer while at the Dursley's and quickly becomes enamored with his new friend; despite the fact he still has yet to figure out who they are.





	1. Secret admirer

It was too quiet. For a night in Surrey. He could barely hear the rustling of leaves when the wind blew, the tree's branches whining in stress. Even the waning moon seemed to make some sort of noise, slow quiet whispers that Harry was sure is just his sleep idled mind creating.  
  
Hedwig was out in the hunt for her dinner, adding to the quiet and frankly, another lonely night in his bedroom. He was about to pop his top if he was honest.   
  
It had already been a month since the end of yet another year of Hogwarts, the Tournament still fresh in his mind and Cedric's lifeless eyes staring at him no matter how hard he tried to get him to look away. It burned. Haunted him to where he refused to even attempt to sleep, not like his body would anyway, too tense.  
  
The tapping of something hard against glass captured his attention, muscles pulling tight as a spring when he turned his head to gaze at the window.  
  
An owl?  
  
Brow furrowed in confusion, Harry slowly lifted himself from his bed to let the bird in, growing even more confused when he realized it was not an owl, but some sort of eagle? Maybe?   
  
"Hello." He whispered, feeling rather unnerved when the pair of sharp gold eyes just stared then just squawked at him impatiently. "Alright, alright."  
  
Finding an unfamiliar letter attached to the bird's leg, he carefully relieved him/her? of her burden. When he/she? chirruped at him in what he assumed was relief, he simply smiled and brought over Hedwig's bowls of water and some treats he had on stash. "Take what you need, I'm sure you're tired if you got here so late at night."  
  
When the bird hopped down to his desk to take what was offered, Harry perched on the chipped chair to examine the letter. The envelope was a light honey color, his name written in definitely unfamiliar writing. Confused, he turned it over to stare at the wax seal that held it together, the beautiful violet wax stamped with what he assumed a coat of arms.  
  
"Huh."  
  
Not sensing any harmful magic from the paper, Harry slowly separated the wax from the envelope so he could open it. 'nothing killed me yet' he thought with a wry grin, quick as it was.  
  
He was careful pulling out the letter, letting it unfold on his desk. Just by glancing at it, his confusion only grew because "Who the bollocks is this from?"  
  
Holding it open, he began to read;

  
  
_Potter,_  
  
_Do not panic at receiving this letter, as odd and well, random it is. I simply wished to express my sympathies. The Triwizard Tournament should not have been reinstated. It has cost both the life of Diggory, as well as the return of You-Know-Who._  
  
_Yes. I believe you when you said he had returned. And quite honestly, I am horrified to even imagine what had happened and it angers me that both Dumbledore and the Ministry have been so quick to deny it. You know what you saw._  
  
_You are not alone. I know that you may feel as such, especially considering what has transpired during this last year of Hogwarts._  
  
_Personally, I had wanted to speak to you in person but I had been unable to gather my courage until I had returned home and even this, school has been out for a few weeks already. Better a little later than never I suppose._  
  
_By now, I am sure you are rightly confused as to who I am. Allow me the allusion of mystery. But I shall give you a hint._  
  
_We are in the same year._  
  
  
  
_Your friend,_  
  
_Flame_  
  


It took Harry three times of reading the letter for the words to sink in. A friend.   
  
His heart froze with apprehension because what if this was just some sort of sick trick? Yet at the same time, it made him smile so hard his cheeks began to cramp.   
  
Someone believed in him. Had heard what he said and listened. Ron and Hermione made have heard him, frantic as he had been but from the look in their eyes, he knew they weren't understanding what he was saying. After how they both had acted after his name came out of the cup up till the end of the year, their relationship had strained. Since he had returned to his Aunts home, he had not received one letter. Not from Ron nor Hermione...Sirius..   
  
Yet someone took the time out of their lives to write and send this to him. AND they go to Hogwarts just as he does. Yet with how almost shy this person seemed to be, he wanted to assume they were from a different house. Hufflepuff maybe? No..they referred to Cedric by his last name. Ravenclaw perhaps? It seemed possible, with the small riddle they left him. But what if it was from a Slytherin? That thought made him shudder. It would just end up one huge mess if it were.   
  
Although...  
  
Quickly, he set the letter down so he could dig out a fresh piece of parchment from his hidden stash under the floorboard and snatched up his quill and little ink pot. He couldn't help the helpless smile on his lips as he replied to his new friend.  
  


_Flame,_  
  
_Knowing that there is at least someone out there who believes me, it helps me breathe just a little bit easier. And that I'm not completely mad. So, Thank you._  
  
_The Triwizard Tournament was as set up from the very beginning. Remember Professor Moody? I'm not sure if you had already heard, but Professor Moody was not the real Moody. It was a man named Barty Crouch Junior. Somehow he had escaped from Azkaban and captured the real Moody so he could use his hair to take the Poly-Juice potion. Must have made a hell of a lot to last almost the entire year._  
  
_The Ministry refuses and will continue to refuse to believe that He is back. As much as it angers me because between you and me, I think it is just us. Dumbledore may believe me, because he was the first one who I had spoken to when I returned..but I am unsure. I thought that perhaps my best friends Ron and Hermione would..but with what happened all year and then, they have both been ignoring me and I don't know what to do about it. Not like I actually could do anything anyway, stuck as I am._  
  
_Just, thank you. I am happy that you decided to write to me. Gave me some hope._  
  
_Could I have another hint? Or shall I be tortured with my lack of knowledge?_  
  
  
  
_your friend,_  
  
_Harry_  
  


Anxiety and hesitation erased his smile, staring down at his own letter with growing fear. 'What if it's too much?' 'What if they decide not to write me anymore?' 'What i-'  
  
An irritated squawk interrupted his inner ramblings, head whipping up to his desk where the same bird stood, waiting. Rather impatiently.   
  
"You're ready to go back, huh?"   
  
Biting at his bottom lip, he rolled up his latter and grabbed a black ribbon he had stashed to tie it around the paper and another smaller piece of fabric to tie it around the outstretched leg of the eagle.   
  
"Be safe flying back home." he whispered, daring to give the beautiful bird a soft stroke to their underbelly before they flapped their wings and flew out his opened window.   
  
Harry stayed in his chair as he watched them fly under the darkness of night, his heart giving a noticeable thump in excitement.  
  
He fell asleep that night with what seemed to be the first time in a long time, empty of nightmares.  
  
  
It was merely a few days later that the dementors happened upon Little Winging, leaving Harry out of breath and in utter panic when he was thrown back into his room. Not that he cared much.  
  
But the letter of expulsion made him want to die. All he was guilty of was saving both his idiot cousin and himself. It wasn't his fault there were dementors in a muggle neighborhood.   
  
The letter from Mr. Weasley made him scowl, "Don't leave, huh? Not like I have a bloody choice."   
  
When two more letter came, one again from the Ministry that honestly, how incompetent are they? But the one from Sirius made him kinda excited. 

_Pup,_  
  
_Please stay where you are. Arthur and Dumbledore said they were both going to try and see what can be done. But we are coming to get you. Pack all of your things and be ready to go. Can't wait to see you._  
  
_Padfoot_

So with a grin, he sets out to do just that, desperately holding onto hope that everything will be alright. Even though deep down, he knows it will not be so easy.  
  
The sun is barely coloring the sky with hues of oranges and pinks when a familiar bird is pecking at his window and a bright smile splits Harry's face as he moves to let the eagle inside. After the handful of days from when he had sent his reply, Harry had begun to worry that perhaps he had made a mistake somehow or pushed the person away and that it was just a dream that someone had even sent the letter in the first place. But now that his new friend send another letter, he felt kinda silly for his worry.  
  
Eager but careful, sat down on the edge of the bed so he could read it under the lamp light. 

_Potter,_  
  
_I knew something was off about him. I had the pleasure of meeting the man a couple of times before, the real Moody that is. But to think someone managed to take him down then keep him hostage for a whole year. It's pretty terrifying to be honest. But considering that he was working for You-Know-Who it makes sense._  
  
_But, what do you mean that you are stuck? Has someone been bothering you, Harry?_

_Hint number 2: I am tall._

  
  
The boy nibbled on his bottom lip, looking over at the door to his bedroom. There are a lot of people who are bothering him, but his lovely Aunt and her whales of a husband and son are the worst of it he thinks. Well, there's always Him, but..  
  
'should I tell them?' He immediately shook his head, 'absolutely not. They'll never see me the same again if I did..But he wants to be honest.'

Remembering where he was and what had happened, Harry scrambled to get a piece of parchment and his quill so he could write his response. Oh he just hoped they would still be able to continue their letters from where he was going. 

Looking at the hint, Harry couldn't help but pout. There were a lot of tall students in his year, from every House. His friend wasn't going to make this easy, were they? With a huff, Harry dipped his quill in the ink so he could write.

_Flame,_

_It's a long story and perhaps I will tell it to you later on, if after we ever get to meet, you want to still be my friend. But, yes. Two Dementors just attacked where I am currently staying and I am being relocated. I have no clue where, just that someone is coming to get me. But before you ask, I am alright. Physically. Because of the underage magic law and the fact that it was in a muggle area, I am being forced to court._

_I have to go soon, be safe._

_Yours,_

_Harry._

Quickly rolling it up and tying it carefully to the Eagles outstretched talon, he gave the large bird a rat from his stash for Hedwig before the bird flew back out of the window. Harry watched it go until he couldn't see even a speck in the darkening sky.

Letting out a breath, he sat on the bed to simply wait. Sirius made it sound as though whoever was going to be picking him up would be here soon. At least maybe now he would have to celebrate his birthday by himself. 

His ~~family~~ had already gone to bed, the silence of the house only broken by the monstrous snores of his uncle and the gentle breeze from outside. The waning crescent moon barely crawling up the night sky when he hears a harsh _boom_ that makes his skin jump off his body. 

"-eck upstairs." is mumbled in a familiar voice that makes Harry jump to his feet, hand immediately going for his wand even though he doesn't know he's gonna do with it.

Multiple feet bumble up the stairs, a female cursing when -what he assumes- when she bumps into the railing. Harry tenses as each of the locks on his door is unlocked, leaving the boy with his shoulders bunches and ready to spring-

only to let out a heavy sigh when it opens to reveal the sheepish smile of his former professor and a woman with bright pink hair and a cheerful grin, "Hello Harry."

"Wotcher Harry!" 

"Professor?"

Lowering his wand, Harry stares at the man a little confused, giving the woman a cocked eyebrow when she stumbles in to take his trunk that he had left lying on the floor.

"Ah, it's just Remus." The man smiles, "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding, Harry grabbed his quill and ink from the desk to place in his pockets then takes up Hedwig's cage, where she hooted and flapped her wings in discontent for disrupting her rest. 

Cooing at his familiar to settle her, Harry followed his former professor and the woman, Tonks, he learns when Remus chides her. Downstairs he's met with the familiar gruff face of Alastor Moody, whose magical eye swivels around before landing on him. Kingsley gives him a gentle barely there smile, but Harry just nods to the both of them.

"All set then?" Moody grunts, already making his way to the front door that Harry could swear looked a little wobbly on it's hinges. 

Once the five of them had made it outside to stand in the middle of the street, Remus grabs onto his shoulder in a firm grip to capture his attention.

"We were going to Apparating to our location, I need you to hold onto me, ok? We don't want you to get splinched."

"Hah?"

Holding onto Hedwig's cage with white knuckles, Harry reaches out to grab onto Remus's arm with just as hard a grip. He saw Moody and Kingsley disappear with a black crack before he was being swallowed in the most uncomfortable vacuum and a harsh tugging on his abdomen. 

One moment he's staring at the sleep muggle neighborhood in little Winging, the next blink, he's staring up at a building of identical town homes. The second he can feel the ground, Harry bands right in half to stop the harsh building of nausea that builds in his stomach.

"The bloody hell was that!" Harry snaps, only to groan from his own outburst. 

Remus just chuckles, patting him on the back. Bastard. "Should have warned you. I apologize."

Grunting, Harry stands to his full height. "Just as bad as the floo, or worse. Haven't decided yet."

"Here."

Looking to the man beside him, he looks down to his outstretched hand and the small strip of paper in his fingers, "Grim-"

"Don't speak it." Remus chides, "Read it and memorize it, quickly now."

Grabbing the paper, Harry reads what he assumes is an address before it bursts into flames in his hands, "Ah fuck!" dropping the ashes, he wipes his palm against his jeans before his attention is caught by a low rumble and the building in front of them splits apart and an entirely new home appears in between.

"Wicked.." 

"Come."

The others had already gone inside, Tonks holding the door open for both himself and Remus. Once the door was shut, Tonks grinned, "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters!"

That made him blink in surprise. What.

"Harry dear." 

Looking to the voice, something tightened in his chest when he saw Molly walking to him. Because if she was here- looking behind her head, he barely caught a glance of Sirius amongst a room full of other adults, along with at least three different red heads. 

"Go on upstairs," She smiled at him and honestly that just made his blood boil. She was hiding something.

"The others are already here waiting for you, first door on the right. Supper will be ready shortly." 

Barely giving a nod, Harry made his way upstairs to find the room she addressed. He just opened the door before getting assaulted with a different bodies and a face full of fuzzy brown hair, so he knew who at least one of them was.

"Gerroff-!" 

"Oh!" Each of them unlatched, giving him room to breathe. Hermione was in front of him, Ginny at her side and Ron sheepishly just behind them. 

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione said, eyes bright with unshed tears.

"We weren't expecting you until later on, mate."

Oh?

Harry moved to set down his trunk by one of the beds so he could let Hedwig out of her cage and out the window so she could stretch her wings. How there are windows in an enclosed building will never cease to amaze him. Magic. Right.

He stayed quiet while the others talked, Gred and Forge having come in not long after as he was caught up in what was going on. Harry had to hide the hurt and anger he felt when he realized that the only reason they even brought him here was because of the dementors. He would have been left out of even seeing his Godfather and purposely left in the dark about just what these meetings were even about. Like he was just some...inconvenience. 

Luckily for him, the others were dubious and blissfully unaware of his inner turmoil, oh so thankful he mastered his masks and glad that no one was expecting him to talk while they tattled on whatever it was they were gossiping about. 

When Tonks came up to collect them for dinner, Harry followed after the rest, most definitely not going to let anyone walk behind him. No matter where they were. Something was just making him feel uneasy. 

He seemed to have let himself lose track of where everyone had gone, allowing his attention to get captured by the dark walls and various portraits that lined the walls, though there were only a couple left since it seemed a majority of them were removed if the stained parts on the walls told him anything. It all seemed kind of bland. Empty.

Following down a dark hallway where he could hear muffled chatter where he assumed the kitchen was, he had to fight to keep the scowl off his face when he saw both Mr and Mrs Weasley just standing there, like they were blocking something.

He parted his lips to get past when the one voice he ached to hear, finally noticed him.

"Harry Potter."

A large smile etched on his face, his magic seeming to soar at the sight of his Godfather. As much as he's upset he hadn't heard from him, he's just so happy to finally see him again.

"Sirius."

Harry all but leaped into his arms, burrowing his face into his neck to finally take in his scent. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him just as firm as he was. Tears were threatening his eyes, but he fought them away when he felt the gazes of the most unwelcome guests, they didn't deserve to see his emotions.

Reluctantly, they both pulled back, Sirius running a gentle hand through his hair. "Look at you. You've gotten so big now, you know." 

Harry just grinned. "I've missed you."

Sirius seemed to brighten at that, tugging him in to another tight hug and a kiss to his head, "I've missed you too, pup. I'm sorry I never wrote to you. I wasn't allowed to even leave the house."

At that, Harry pulls back to look up at his Godfather with his expression pinched and concerned, because what the fuck did that mean?

"Ah, well, let's go in to eat before they send out the cavalry."

Harry allowed himself to be ushered to the dining room, taking his seat right beside Sirius who claimed his rightful spot at the head of the table, Remus to Sirius's left.

Dinner was a subdued affair, despite the outbursts and his own shouts. Despite not eating as much as he should and ignoring the concerned glance of probably the only two people he feels he could trust, Harry retires to bed along with everyone else. Oh he really wants to get his own room, but he also knows that it would cause an unnecessary argument and invasive questions.

So while Ron snored the night away on the opposite side of the room, Harry stayed awake and staring at the cracked dark ceiling until who knows how late. It was just as quiet like he's used to, even the snores were relatively the same.

Sighing, he rolled over onto his side to face the wall, wriggling under the quilt a little more until it reached his ears. He should really be trying to sleep, but all he could think about was those dementors and just how the hell they had gotten into a muggle neighborhood and why it seemed they were after him. Voldemort perhaps? No. He wouldn't stoop to something like that, he would want to kill him personally, not by sending those creatures.

It didn't add up.

And now he's getting threatened with expulsion, even if they had send that second letter. Something was definitely wrong and his gut was telling him that somehow, it wasn't Voldemort this time. 

So lost in his thoughts, the sudden sound of a _clink_ on glass, made him jump and whisper a curse. Rolling over, he glared over at the window and immediately jumped out of bed to let the tired looking eagle inside. 

Double checking that Ron was still asleep, he turned back to the bird with a small smile. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon, my friend." When he got a chirrup in response, he risked giving the little beast a gentle pet along their chest and couldn't help but smile when they leaned into his touch. Poor thing.

"You rest here. I won't make you trek all the way back out so quickly, I'm sure your human wouldn't want you to get hurt if you tried." Letting the window open for later, he guided the eagle to Hedwig's perch beside his bed after taking the rolled up parchment from their talon. 

Curling back in bed, he got comfortable under the blanket before he unraveled the letter:

_What do you mean you just got attacked by Dementors! That doesn't make any sense. Though I do believe you. But how did they even get away from Azkaban? I don't like this. And you're getting called into the Wizengamot?_

_Are you ok? Did they or anything else harm you? How did you get through it? Did you cast the Patronus Charm? I remember hearing in our third year how you were able to master it after only a few weeks. If you're still feeling their effects, make sure you eat some chocolate. Dark chocolate. It will help, I promise._

_Also. I hope i got it in time, but attached to Talia's other leg is a present just for you. It is a two way journal so that we can write to each other in real time instead of waiting on letter's. Just touch it with your magic and it will resize and unlock only for you._

_Happy Birthday Harry_

_Yours,_

_Flame_

Harry stared at the letter for a good long while, different emotions swelling in his chest. His birthday..? Looking around, he spotted the bird - Talia now - asleep on Hedwig's perch and now that he looked, there was a small black square attached to her leg. Clever.

Silently, as to not disturb either his sleeping roommate nor Talia, he got up to carefully release her of the last of her burden. It fit in the flat of his palm with little weight and when he touched the cover with the tip of his wand, it immediately grew until it covered his entire hand and reached down to his wrist. The black leather looked new, uncrinkled and unused as thought it was bought just for him. 

That thought made his eyes burn with oncoming tears. Yes he has gotten a few gifts from his friends before, including christmas but they were mostly sweets and books that Hermione thought he needed. But this..felt just as special as the broom Sirius had gotten him in third year, if not more so. It was personal. 

Turning it around, he noticed the silver latch that held the two covers together. A small voice in his mind wanted to remind him that it was similar to the diary from second year and Tom Riddle, but this was bigger and a tad thicker, including the small lock. 

Flipping it right side up, he noticed his name engraved in the bottom right corner, the green lettering making it almost blend in with the black leather. 

Green? 

Head tilted, he traced the letters with his fingers and almost dropped the thing when the small lock clicked and separated.

Carefully he opened the journal and blinked in surprise when a beautiful pink rose that popped up from between the cover and first page. It looked as though it had just been clipped from it's bush and when Harry brought it to his nose, it smelt just as fresh and heavenly. 

Unable to stop his giggle, he reached into his pocket for his quill and ink so he could tell his friend just how much he loved it.

**_Thank you_ **

**_Even though you never gave me my well deserved hint_ **

Harry fell asleep that night with a grin with his diary tucked safely under his pillow and his rose hidden safely in his trunk, lest someone find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It get's closer to the start of their fifth year and Harry is more excited about it than he has been before.

Sharp clicks of shoes echoed down the hall in purposeful strides, just barely restrained from running in their haste. Damn his family for having such a _bloody large manor._ Scowling at both that thought and the more prominent issue in his mind, Blaise ignored the odd looks he gained from Draco, who was following behind like a curious lost little puppy. Annoying.

"Where are you running off to so quickly?" Draco grunted, "It's well past midnight." 

"This is of no concern to you, Dray. Go wait for me back in the library or head back home before your mother starts to worry, you know how she gets." They passed around a corner, heading down a familiar wing of the Zabini estate where Lady Zabini held her study. Sensing it was of more personal, and perhaps family issued, Draco sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Father has something for me to do, anyway. I'll come drag you out so we can go shopping in a couple of days." When Blaise just raised an eyebrow at him, he squeezed the taller slytherin's shoulder and turned to head back from where they had come so he could floo back home.

Once Blaise was sure he was finally alone, he let out a terrible sigh, shoulders sagging as he let his worry and building anger express in a frown. Ever since last year with the Tournament, he had gotten a better look at the Boy-Who-Lived and sometimes he wished he hadn't. Because maybe he wouldn't have let himself get carried by all these _feelings_.

He was fine with staying away, kept in the dungeons and being content with just watching from afar. But then the final task happened and suddenly, the way his heart broke as he watched the boy appear with the cup and a dead Hufflepuff in his arms, and he couldn't feel satisfied with only watching. Of course, he never let anyone else on to the way his mind was screaming at him to help. So it only got more and more difficult to sit idle.

It took weeks after school finally let out until he grew enough courage to write that first letter. He will forever be ashamed to admit that he had written over a dozen different drafts until he finally settled on the one he sent. 

In all honesty, he expected the Gryffindor to just throw it away or even ignore it and send his beautiful Talia back 'empty handed'. So he was pleasantly surprised when she returned with a rolled up parchment.

The hints were purely for his amusement, along with the little name he used as his identity. But it still made his chest squeeze at the innocent like response to just having a friend to talk to. He knew Harry was close friends with the mudblood and that weasley, yet..

Shaking his head, he scowled at himself for getting distracted and turned to continue to his mothers study where he knew she was still very much awake. When Harry had sent him his last letter telling him about the dementors, he almost blew up his desk in a sudden influx of magic.

Dementors! 

In a muggle area no less. 

Only to add to the fact that he's getting threatened with the Wizengamont. Something didn't sit right with him. Hence why he's trying not to storm into his Mother's chambers like an irate child. He had to wait until she had returned from her trip to Spain just that afternoon, and with Draco over the last two days, he hadn't been able to get away until now when he just had enough of his nerves and has sent him his latest letter and gift.

The only thing that kept him somewhat calm was knowing that Harry has at a safe house, whom he assumed was with the Order. He may not exactly agree with them, but at least he knew that they would keep his precious Gryffindor safe.

Barely pausing long enough to knock once on the heavy ornate wooden door, he didn't wait for a reply when he strode in and found his mother sitting at her desk and writing away on some paper. Magic humming in his veins in his impatience, he swallowed it down as he took a seat on the settee in front of the hearth as he waited for her notice his presence. 

"My son." She finally said, after what he felt was too long. Turning to her, he saw she had finished with whatever she was working on and inclined his head. 

"Mother. How was your trip?" 

She smiled at him, leaning against her desk to leaned forward. "Tell me why you're really here, son. I can feel your magic from the other side of the building. What's troubling you?"

Leave it to her to be able and read him like a book. He smiled softly at her, relaxing a mere fraction before he sobered up and stood to make his way in front of her desk. "It's about Harry."

Her brows furrowed, leaning back, "Potter? Has something happened?" 

No matter how hard he tried, when he returned home this summer, Blaise had not been able to hide where his heart found to lay. Ruthless she was when it came to relationships, she also knew from experience that only one person could tame a Zabini heart. So she knew. And often teased him about it every chance she could get when it was just the two of them. 

Her and Harry would get along so well.

"A pair of Dementors attacked his home. When he defended himself, he had received a letter from the Wizengamont and threats of expulsion." Because why else would he have to go to court.

His mother sat silent for a long moment, staring at him with a narrow gaze. "You were right to come to me. Is he alright? Did he tell you when he had to go to the Ministry?"

When he just shook his head at her, she began to shuffle through the papers she had scattered on her desk. "Ask him when you can, and let me know. Something about it doesn't sound right and i'm going to look into it. I will call for your Uncle tomorrow and see what he can do." When her son continued to stare at her, she gave him a soft smile and stood up to round the desk.

She placed a hand to his cheek before kissing his forehead, "Harry will be just fine, mio caro _"_

_"_ Si mamma. _"_

_"_ Now." She smiled, "Go back to your room and get some rest. Tomorrow we will get some answers." 

Blaise just nodded, squeezing his mothers hands before turning to leaving her study and make the too long trek back to his wing of the damn large ass house. "Buonanotte Mamma."

"Buonanotte tesoro"

When Blaise finally returned back to his chambers and changed into his sleep pajama pants, he noticed the bright glow of his black journal that rested on the table beside his bed. He smiled when he reached for it. "Harry."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the entry, he did forget to give him that hint didn't he.

Picking up his green inked quill, he settled down in bed before he wrote his reply. 

**Sono Italiano**

* * *

Harry woke to a quiet room, snores suspiciously absent in the shared room. Sitting up and turning over, Ron's bed was barren as messy as one would expect. Hm. Moving to get out of bed, his hand slipped under his pillow and pushed against his journal. 

His birthday gift!

Excited, he pulled it out and had to blink at it when it glowed and seemed to grow warm in his hands. With a grin, he opened the cover as saw his own words written in scratchy black ink on top of the page, but below it was the soft glow of neat calligraphy written in dark green ink.

"Sono Italiano?" He stared at it, squinting. "Italian?" 

Oh!

He or she is Italian! That narrows down the big list of same year students...if only he could remember. Unfortunately he had only paid attention to the most of the names in Gryffindor. Thought he did know a few of Slytherin, like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. He paused, staring at the beautifully written words on the page and thinking back to the few letters they had exchanged. 

Was this person in Slytherin? He knows for sure that there has to be a tall Italian in the other houses, surely..but he didn't really know any of them. It could be possible that this person was just a fan, but that didn't sit right. Whoever this was, was more than just some fan.

From how well spoken this person was, to how he was addressed, even the color of ink. Between the four houses, he knew more about his own Gryffindors and the Slytherins and from how they were talking, like they were familiar. 

He was writing before he could stop himself.

**Are you in Slytherin?**

The thought made him shiver. If they were in Slytherin, he didn't know how this would play out. If Draco got wind of it, he'd blow it all out of proportion and start a house war. 

...

What if it _IS DRACO?_

Harry put himself in a right panic before he remembered that his name was _Malfoy._ They were French. At least..that's what he remembered hearing Hermione talk about in third year. So it can't be him. It can't

The pages start to glow and warm in his hands, gaining his attention so he can watch as the letters appear as though they were currently being written. It's a bit unnerving.

_**You caught me. Yes, I am in Slytherin.** _

**Won't this be a problem for you?**

_**Problem?** _

**Because i'm a Gryffindor. I just don't want anyone to give you hell because you wanted to be friends with me. Especially Malfoy and his gang.**

The journal is quiet then, no sudden light and now new words. His heart drops when he realizes that he probably insulted them by bringing up Malfoy. He goes to close the thing and put it away when it glows again and gets a bit hotter than it was before. From almost breaking to nearly beating hard enough to break out of his chest, Harry reads the new entry with a shy smile.

_**Don't you worry about Malfoy.** _ _** Nothing will keep me from you, mio piccolo leone. Now. I know you probably can't tell me where you are, but are you safe? I could always come get you.** _

**What does that mean? I'm going to have to learn Italian aren't I? Yes, I am safe. Though, I would really love to finally meet you now, instead of waiting until school started. Which I have a feeling is exactly what you are planning on.**

Harry can practically hear laughter through the book, the leather staying pleasantly warm in his lap like it was happy. It made him giggle and nearly wiggle in his spot.

_**Indeed, that is my master plan.**_ _ ** Although. If you are a good little lion, I will give you another hint so you can try and guess.**_ _ ****_

Something warm pooled in his stomach, and it wasn't the book. He wriggled just a little more on the bed as he tried not to get ahead of himself.

**Now that's just mean.**

_**Now now, I know you're a Gryffindor but you can behave when you want to.** _

Harry snorted.

**What's the hint?**

_**First, tell me about the court date they had given you.** _

**August 12th at 9 am is what the letter tells me. Why?**

He stared down at their conversation, head tilting in mild confusion as to why they wanted to know. Their teasing had made him smile and feel giddy, but it just made him curious to know why they even asked about it. 

_**Don't get mad at me, but when you told me about the incident, I decided to look in to it.** _ _** It's not sitting right with me, and I know Dumbledore may be trying to fix it, but I just want to make sure. If anything, I am going to find out as to why and how those Dementors got to you. ** _

**Thank you.**

_**Now go make sure you eat something, I will write to you tonight.** _

Before he could even put the tip of his quill to the paper and give a reply, the crease of the pages started to glow to the point where it almost burned his eyes. At first he feared he was going to be sucked in like he had in second year with Tom diary, but instead of being thrown into a memory, another soft pink rose lay in the folds. Careful of the thorns, he picked it up and brought it to his nose just to take in the sweet scent and to just smile and giggle to himself like a lovesick girl. 

No one had ever gotten him flowers, and while he never really cared for the color pink, they were just as beautiful as any other. 

His growling stomach made him pay attention to his surroundings, feeling rather glad that Ron or anyone else had walked into the room while he lost in his gifts. Hiding the journal and the rose in his trunk, he made his way to the bathroom with a change of clothes to ready for the day. It was probably closer to the afternoon and everyone had left him alone but he didn't care, he was too happy to let it bother him.

Fresh and clean and making his way downstairs, he doesn't notice the tense atmosphere in the front room where his 'friends' and some of the order are gathered, humming happily to himself some tune he remembered hearing on the telly as he meandered to the kitchen.

* * *

"Uncle Alfons!" 

Blaise and his Mother stand from their spots in their respective chairs, their hearth glowing a bright green as a tall dark skinned man stepped out with as much grace as any pureblood. He smiles at his nephew.

"Blaise, Carina." The older man praised, kissing his sisters cheeks in greeting before hugging his nephew with a large grin. "I was so surprised when you had owled me this morning, it took me a bit to clear my schedule."

Carina just huffed, "I would have left you alone if this wasn't important enough."

"You wound me, dear sister." She just rolled her eyes at him, though she was trying not to smile.

Blaise was no different. Even though his mother taught him to remain impassive and to keep to himself, family was always the exception, especially his uncle who was always there even before Father had died. Though he can confidently say that Uncle Alfons was the only one if their small family that was close enough to do so.

"Now," Alfons spoke, voice firm and thick with accent, calling for attention, "What has gotten my beautiful family in such a twist?"

"Harry Potter."

Both his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, looking from his sister to Blase then back again, "Harry Potter? Has he done something?" When Carina didn't speak, lips tight, he turned to favorite and beloved nephew whose expression grew grim and almost angry.

"He was attacked by two dementors a few days ago, in a muggle town. He is being called for a hearing in a weeks time on the twelfth of this month at nine that morning."

Those eyebrows were not coming back down any time soon, "Dementors? They attacked him in a muggle area of all places? Is he alright?" 

Blaise nodded, and Alfons got the impression that there was much more than he was being told. "He cast a patronus to save his life, but he is being punished for it. It feels as though it was planned that way. Why else would a _Dementor_ even be near muggles unless they were told to go there? They don't just wander around that far."

Okay, there's the brows, though now they were trying to make one big unibrow with how tight they were scrunched together. "You're right. I will look into it and see what I can find. Someone in the Ministry owes me a favor, so I will head over there and do some digging." he gained an appeased nod from Blaise, somewhat relaxing.

"Brother, dear. You are welcome to stay here while we figure this out. I would hate for you to keep traveling from Italy and here every day."

Alfons smiled, "I would be happy to accept."

While his Mother and Uncle moved towards her study to look more into the case, Blaise wandered out past the wide windowed french doors and into the sun-room where a long ocean blue lacquered table sat littered with various vases and bouquets of flowers and different pieces of gems and jewelry.

When he had sent Harry that first rose, it had been a spontaneous move. He had seen a bouquet of them in his mothers study and had taken one on the thought that ' _Harry would like this'_ even if he didn't quite understand the meaning. His mother had taught him the language of flowers, the different species and colors. As a child, he remembered his mother telling him stories about how she and his father met and how he would bring her different roses as he courted her, starting with the pink one. It means adoration and growing love, she told him. Pink Roses symbolized a beginning, a new start. And even though Harry may not know the language, he knew he would enjoy it.

A smirk grew on his lips as he imagined the boy's expression. He'd probably blush, that gorgeous red and stammer some sort of reply. He's so beautifully shy, yet not afraid to assert himself if he needed to. 

When he had sent the second one early that afternoon, he decided that he would give him more until he could hold enough for a bouquet, then give him another gift. Hence the jewels. Traditional courting was always so formal, and while he didn't want to rush and push anything onto him, he wanted to show him how much he cared. 

Right now though, as he gazed at the half finished pendant, he thought that perhaps he might be able to steal a kiss once Harry finally figures it out. And he will. He's smart. 

Sitting down at the end of the table, he took his wand in hand so he could try and finish his gift to his precious little lion.

* * *

He felt kinda hypocritical, from feeling angry and spiteful at everyone in the house to feeling kinda glad they left him be. Odd how just a single person could shift his perspective.

Hidden in the black library and tucked comfortably in one of the wingbacked chairs, he flipped through the pages of his new book, trying to search for the same words his friend had told him. "Well _mio_ means _my_ " 

By the time he finds out the last two words, he can feel his entire upper body flushing with heat. It seems this person is just turning out be a whole lot of firsts. First person to give him such gifts. Believing in him and his word. Trusting him. Giving him a pet name...

Whoever this person was, and he will find out who they are, they're already special and it makes his heart swell even if his mind was telling him not to get too attached to some stranger who could be lying to him. It's possible. But..something just makes him believe.

But now that he thought about it and with a pout, it seemed to him that his Slytherin friend was going to be sending him gifts all the time. For no reason, which was odd to him. It didn't set right with him to just receive when he could very well send one too, especially if their shared notebook had the magic to do that. Just..what in the world do you get someone if you don't even know their name.

With a bigger pout, he made himself pick up another book from the pile he had sitting on the floor beside him. Suppose that for now, he could just start and learn Italian like he said, even if the books in the Black Library didn't really have what he needed. Probably should order a beginners book. In the meantime, he opens a book in his lap about dark magic. Something his house had a lot of.


	3. Chapter 3

His well deserved solitude only lasted so long. Nose buried in a book, curled up in the same chair he had been claiming for the last few hours. It's how Sirius found him, completely zoned in on the written word.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The voice made him startle, jerking in his seat as the book falls into his lap with a whump. "Huh?" Looking up and adjusting his glasses, he smiles up at his godfather. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The older man just chuckles, striding in to flop into the other vacant chair across from his godson. "Been looking for you all day. Should have checked in here first though." Harry relaxes into his own chair, placing a spare piece of folded parchment to mark his place in the book so he could set it aside.  
  
"Just been reading is all. Didn't mean to disappear." Which is a lie. Because that's exactly what he did.  
  
"Don't know what you can find so interesting in here. Nothing but dark magic and family history."  
  
Harry just shrugged, looking around at the different books that lined the many shelves in the small library. "Expanding my mind, I su'pose." Sirius looked at him for a good bit, before reaching over to run a hand through his godsons unruly black curls.  
  
"You're a very intelligent wizard, Harry. Your mother would be so proud of you, perhaps even as much as I." He gained a bashful little smile in response, making him grin. "I had originally come to find you so I could take you out to Diagon Alley and probably to muggle London, but it took me so long that I'm afraid we will have to sneak out tomorrow."  
  
Sirius's grin grew even wider when Harry laughed, lips twitching in mirth, "What did you want to sneak out for? I thought we weren't buying our supplies for another couple of weeks."  
  
"Yes, well. I want to spend some quality time with my favorite Godson and take him shopping, because I'm his Godfather and I have the right to spoil him as I please. Get some new robes and mayhaps just some new clothes and things."  
  
Harry cringed, glancing down at the over-sized hand-me-downs from his cousin. As much as he detested spending money unwittingly, maybe he was right and he could finally get some new clothes that actually fit him.  
  
"Plus. I really want to take you out for your birthday. I know it already passed, but the gift I wanted to get you, I can't wrap it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The smirk on the older mans face was outright mischievous, "You'll see." Standing, he straightened his vest, "Come on then, let's head down to dinner before Molly starts yelling."  
  
He should be worried if he was honest with himself. Which he is. But something about the look in the mans' eye just made him nervous with excitement. Placing his books aside in neat piles so he can find them later on, he follows the animagus downstairs to rejoin the others. Thankfully this time, it's just the Weasley lot, Hermione and other closer persons from the Order, like Remus.  
  
"There you are, Harry!" Hermione calls, absolutely beside herself as he rushes up to meet him in the doorway of the dining room. "We've been looking everywhere for you! You shouldn't just run off like that, you know."  
  
Harry glances over to where Sirius escaped to, sitting at his spot at Head of the table with a small shrug of his shoulders. Traitor.  
  
"I'm fine. Just needed some time to myself."  
  
But Hermione just huffs, rather appalled that he would have the audacity to make his own decisions. "Well, let us know next time. We were really worried."  
  
He nods just to placate her ranting, side stepping to take his own spot beside his Godfather. Remus is sitting across from him with a curious eyebrow arched in silent question, but Harry just shakes his head.  
  
"Here you are, dears." Comes Mollys cheerful voice, wand waving as she levitates the dishes of food onto the table.  
  
Dinner is a calm affair, surprisingly. Sirius is talking to Remus about something or other, so Harry takes the time to just breathe and eat his fill, which isn't much even considering he had skipped both breakfast and lunch. While he had been cooped up in the library, he let himself get lost in the plethora of books. Learning a new spell or two, and finding out that creating one's own spells was not as difficult as he had heard before. Well, could be that he was reading at his own pace in comfortable solitude, instead of being berated for his reading choices and forced to follow behind Hermione when she made he and Ron do their homework.  
  
The thought made him mentally scoff. It didn't take him by surprise that he did better when she wasn't around to stunt his progress, even is she meant well or not. Hell, he might even be good at potions if his brews weren't always rigged by Malfoy and his idiots.  
  
Letting out a sigh, he made himself finish his plate, because Remus was looking at him again and he really didn't want to have that conversation.  
  
"Oi, where are you doing?"  
  
Harry stills from where he is pushing in his chair, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. Dammit.  
  
"Erm..the loo?" He answers quietly, hiding away his irritation at the red head who was supposed to be his best friend. It was still suspicious.  
  
Ron squints at him then glances at Hermione, who speaks up for him. "Would you want to join us later? So we can talk and play exploding snap?"  
  
No. He absolutely does not. But he can't really say that out loud without things getting blown out of proportion, now can he? "Sure."  
  
He wasn't technically lying when he said he had to go to the restroom, he did, but he just took much longer than normal as he stalled. Since he got back to his Aunt's home for the summer, he had been admittedly depressed and extremely low in his emotions, but then he got that letter. It had brightened his mood and gave him hope that perhaps everything wasn't so dark; with the added effect that he actually had something to look forward to besides going back to Hogwarts.  
  
Then the dementors happened.  
  
Then his threat of expulsion, followed by a notice for an official hearing with something called the Wizengamont , which he assumed was the Magical equivalent of parliament.  
  
It's like with everything good that happened to him, something was always there around the corner to make it worse. As though he wasn't allowed to find happiness. A part of him was screaming at him that he should just stop writing to his new friend. Break it off before it gets even more and he ends up hurt. Self preservation he read.  
  
With a sigh, he cupped his hands under the water faucet to splash the cold water onto his face.  
  
"I can't let anyone get hurt because of me...now that he's back." But just saying it made his throat close up. He wants to push his new friend away. He should, before they get hurt and he'll never forgive himself.  
  
And yet...  
  
There was someone out there who had written to him, asked about him like he was a person and not just the idiotic celebrity that the world made him out to be. Like he was worth the time. Well..he can't think of anything who would even send him flowers, and even the reminder of the two beautiful preserved roses in his trunk made him smile despite himself.  
  
It felt good.  
  
And yes, he had gotten a plenty of fan letters and gifts as the Chosen one (gross), but this was different. It was more personal, like the journal.  
  
He quickly perked up at his mental reminder. The Journal! His friend said he was going to talk to him tonight.  
  
Letting out a groan, he splashed his face again before turning the tap off and drying off. First he had to tolerate spending time with his ~~friends~~. Then he'll talk to his new friend.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny were waiting for him on the couch in the sitting room.  
  
He's gonna die.  


* * *

  
  
  
"Oh, come off it, Blaise! These robes are perfect." Draco sniffed, chin high as he twisted from where he stood on the pedestal, turning this way and that so he can view himself at all angles in the mirrors.  
  
"You know, when you told me to come shopping with you, I expected being able to spend my own money."  
  
Draco simply huffed, tugging on the collar against his throat, "I'm not stopping you. I'll most likely be here for a little while longer, so you can go do what you wish."  
  
There was a dry snort, "Thank you for your permission, your Majesty." To which he got a laugh in return.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Blaise turned to leave the company of his friend, leaving him to the mercy of Madam Malkin. Originally when Draco tried to drag him out from his home, he refused, needing to stay just in case his Mother or Uncle found any news or information about the case. It was slow going, of course. But that didn't mean he wasn't already about to hex someone if he didn't get any answers.  
  
It has taken his friend a good while of pleading and bribery until Blaise finally cracked and agreed to go along, if only because his mother had heard their argument and joined in.

  
"Get some air, my son." She said. "Get something special."  
  
He knew what she hinted, and it was the only reason he followed his friend to Diagon Alley then into Madam Malkin's robes shop. At first, as he sat in one of the empty chairs while Draco got fitted, he wondered what Harry would look like in well fitted robes. He knew he had his school robes, but those didn't could for regular outings. Those...rags the boy had were horrendous, why he chose to wear them were beside him. They did nothing for his figure.  
  
He was half tempted to buy a whole new set for his little lion, but talked himself out of it. Because how was he to explain his reasoning? Without hurting his feelings no less. Well, perhaps once they get to know each other more and become more comfortable, he will be able to talk some sense into the Gryffindor.  
  
Diagon Alley was understandably busy, the new school year quickly approaching. It would have been a good idea to get his supplies while he was here, but the lists had yet to be sent out so he settled in just looking for whatever caught his eye.  
  
There were a few pieces of beautiful jewelry that made him look twice, but he remembered about the pendant he was creating, that made him pass by. More flowers perhaps? No..He was sure Harry would get bored of them all too quickly, despite his little plan to slowly give him a dozen. Perhaps just gift him an entire bundle at once? Surprise him with it.  
  
That made him grin, imagining the sweet shy response he knows he'll get. From what he's observed in the past four years of school, Harry was never afraid of speaking his mind, he knows that. Yet at the same time, whenever he got any honest attention, he was skeptic and unsure. Shy, almost. Of course, with all the happens that have transpired against the boy, he was forced to grow up and act like he was already an adult, yet never allowed to make any choices.  
  
His grin vanished in an instant, his thoughts going back to just this past year with the Tournament. Harry was forced to participate despite his clear words that he didn't want to, that he didn't even put his name in the goblet. Dumbledore had put an age restriction around it for the very reason that only legal aged wizards could enter. Throughout the entire year, he wished he would have been allowed to offer comfort to the boy, or to just even let him know that he wasn't alone, and that he knew.  
  
Draco knows that he was one misspoken word away from blasting those hideous buttons to the next world.  
  
Letting out a breath in an attempt to stop his raging thoughts. It was already done and past, he can't change it no matter how much he may wish to. Besides, he has some shopping to do and maybe a little something for his lion. Perhaps he should stop by Gringotts tomorrow so he can be alone and Draco won't be pushing his posh nose where it doesn't belong. His mother still has the courtship rings in the vault.  
  
But first, those wand holsters need his immediate attention.  


* * *

  
**When is your birthday?**

  
The tip of the quill stayed poised over the paper, a small drip of black ink landing under the last letter and making it look smudged. Harry cursed at his quill as though the mess was it own fault and set it aside.  
  
He was curled up on his bed, journal laid open in his lap with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders to keep the cold out as he leaned against the wall. While he had been downstairs with his friends, all he could think about was talking to his friend tonight and being able to relax out his tense muscles.  
  
When he joined Hermione in a game of Exploding snap, it was endless questions and tellings about how should be behaving by not being so down and gloomy.  
  
Gloomy?  
  
Really?  
  
But he just kept his mouth shut and nodded along like a good little wizard.  
  
"Are you worried about going to the Ministry, Harry?" Ginny had asked, scooting just a tad too close for his comfort.  
  
"Um, no." he answered, clipped. "Dumbledore will be with me, so I'm sure it will be just fine." Which was a lie, he was immensely worried about it. He did have Dumbledore on his side apparently, but he also had a secret weapon and that made his lips twitch into a small smile.  
  
"Oh. Well, I can come along with you, in case you need someone."  
  
Something in him lurched at the obvious invitation. It was probably his stomach in a sudden bout of nausea.  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore will let you come. Having more people than necessary will just give the Ministry room to talk and it will be in the papers before morning. Rather not, thanks." The cards burnt his fingers and he sat back, letting Hermione have a turn. He didn't pay enough attention to the pout on the red headed girls face.  
  
"But you need support, mate." Ron cut in, moving closer on the couch so they could talk in a tighter group. "I'd feel alone if you lot weren't able to at least go in the Ministry with me. Maybe we can talk to Dumbledore into letting us go."  
  
Harry bit back an aggravated sigh while Ginny cheered and Hermione smiled the youngest Weasley male.  
  
"Mum says that he should be here tomorrow for an early meeting, so we can ask him then."  
  
It took a lot of willpower to hold back his cringe at the mere thought of them tagging along to the hearing. He honestly did not need them crowding him when he was, indeed, rather worried and trying not to panic about it. Not that he would let them know, solely on the fact that they will suffocate before he even gets in to the building.  
  
Harry ended up wining the game against Hermione, smirking in victory. Ron had tried to bribe him in to a game of chess, but 'sneaking some of the hidden liquor' from his Godfathers stash, did not bode well with him. And he was already half way up the stairs before they could attempt some other lame excuse to keep him there.  
  
After getting himself ready for bed, teeth brushed, clothes changed into even bigger cast offs that served as pajamas ( yeah, he really needs new clothes. ) and he was sitting on his bed, journal in his lap.

Thankfully Ron was still downstairs, so he knew that the goofy smile that lit up his face when the book began to glow, would go unseen.

_ **The 21st of April** _

**So that means you are older than me?**

_**That is of little significance. I will always much taller than you, regardless.**_

His smile dropped into a pout and a small huff. He always felt a bit self-conscious when it came to his body; short, on the side of skinny, covered in scars and ahead of hair that he really has no idea what to do with.

Although, in the relative safety of his mind, he wouldn't mind having someone taller and _thicker_ holding him. Someone who will hold him and make the pain go away.

Not that he will ever admit it. He's had enough of being a laughing stalk.

**Low blow.**

_**My apologies, I had no wish to offend. Even if I do find that you being shorter than me, to be rather endearing. A preference of mine, if you will.**_

Harry knew he was blushing, body growing warm under the safety of his blanket. 

A preference?

Does that mean they're gay? If it's a guy? But..what if it's a girl who likes short guys.

He bit his lip in though, heart beating wildly in his chest. He knew he preferred men for a while now, since second year. Though, if this was a girl..he wouldn't have any qualms of getting to know her better. 

His quill if moving faster than his thoughts.

**Who are you? I know you won't tell me your name, but...**

Thankfully his friend is both understanding and smart about what he's saying.

** _Don't you worry, mio piccolo leone. I am very much male. I even have the bits to prove it._ **

He's pretty sure his face has never been so hot, even his chest feels too warm. Wriggling around on the bed to lay onto his stomach, he makes sure his hand isn't shaking when he re-dips his quill and scribbles down his reply.

**That won't be necessary, I quite believe you. Even though it helps put a body to your words.**

_**I hope that knowing my gender did not deter you away.**_

**No! It didn't. I wouldn't have cared if you were a girl, really.**

But the fact that he still doesn't _know_ who this person is, still makes him weary, even if his heart beat just a little faster.

**_I'm gay, Harry._ **

His breathing stops as he stars at the fresh words, the green ink dark and practically black in the low light of the moon. The door to the room opens and he knows it's Ron, so he quickly lays his head down and hides his book under his chest as he feigns sleep. Ron isn't really the brightest person, so he knows that nothing is seen amiss.

Waiting until he hears the familiar snores, Harry adjusts the blanket to hide his head as he lights a quiet _lumos_ with his wand. The dried ink is suddenly contrast to the paper of the notebook, the green standing out from his regular black.

He's gay?

Whoever _He_ is.

It's such an odd coincidence, he thinks. That there is another gay young man, someone his age, who is writing to him and making him feel like he finally has a real friend. Yet at the same time, his mind is telling him that this is fake. That he doesn't really deserve this and that whoever this person is, is just using him and trying to pull some sort of sick prank.

Tears burn his eyes unbidden, and it hurts, because he doesn't want that to be true. 

**Are you trying to pull a prank on me? Did Malfoy put you up to this? Well now I caught you. So you can just stop while your ahead and tell him plan failed because I'm not going to sit here and wait to be the joke of the school.**

No new words appeared after his little rant, so he swallows his pride and puts away his little ink pot and quill then quietly slips from his bed to stuff the journal into his trunk, hidden from view. The two spelled roses sit innocently on the side beside his school robes, but he doesn't have the heart to rid of them. Not yet anyway.

He closes his trunk with too much force, stilling when he hears his roommate choke on a snore, grow quiet, then continue on like nothing happened.

Curling up on his bed, he tries hard not to think who the tall Slytherin was, ignoring the pull in his chest to dig out the journal. It's a long time before he falls asleep, only the promise that Sirius had planned to take him out the next day, helped him relax and give him something to look forward to.

* * *

Blaise stares at the opened journal in his hands, grip tight enough that he only gives it a second thought when he hears the leather crick. Is that how Harry really say this? As some sort of joke? 

It takes a few deep breaths to calm down, anger having welled up in his chest. He was still mad, yes, but not at the other boy. He was angry at the fact that he can't seem to accept any sort of honest affections or kindness without getting suspicious. Like he wasn't worthy of it. That he didn't deserve it. 

It was absurd. 

Since first year, he's known about Draco's hostility towards the Gryffindor, but even Malfoy wouldn't stoop so low to pull someones feelings or sexuality through the mud. Not publicly like that anyway.

He didn't know how long he sat in bed just looking at the drying words on the page, but his fingers were feeling a little numb.

"Oh, Harry.." he whispered "Who hurt you..?"

Knowing that he wasn't going to be getting answers any time soon, and the fact that Harry probably won't write again in the journal, he grabbed his quill anyway. 

**Whatever is going through your head, please cease those thoughts at once. My writing to you and wanting to be your friend is not some sort of joke, nor does Malfoy have any idea to our discussions. Frankly, it is none of his business whom I decide to speak with, befriend, or court. My feelings are genuine, Harry, I would never hurt you in such a manner. You may not believe me, but I wish to prove myself to you.**

Here, he paused, unsure. As much as he wish to prolong hiding his identity, he wanted Harry to accept him even more. Just, how, is the question. 

**Next week, after the hearing, would you do the honor of allowing me to take you out on a date?**

**Just one chance is all I ask.**

There was still the chance his request will go ignored or even refused, but he was willing to take that chance.

Satisfied, he stuffed the journal into his bedside table along with his quill and ink jar so he could settle down and try to sleep. Tomorrow he planned on retrieving the courting rings from his family vault and perhaps ask his Uncle if he could accompany him to the Ministry for the hearing. 

He must has fallen asleep at some point, because he was soon opening his eyes to the high sun rays through his window, that he clearly remembered spelling the curtains closed.

Groaning, he rolled over to hide under his pillow, " _Mama"_

The damn woman merely laughed, he can hear her walking closer until the bed dipped at his side and he knew she sat down. "Buongiorno figlio mio, it is mid morning. Normally, you are up before then. Is everything well?"

With a long sigh, Blaise pushed himself up so he was sitting and facing his mother, who was looking at him with that warm concerned gaze that made his lips twitch into a small smile. 

"I would say that it is, but I know you would see right through that, so..no, it's not. Not really."

She leaned forward then, gaze hard, but no less worried, "Is it Harry?"

He didn't hesitate to nod. Harry may not know or trust his mother, but he himself knows that she wouldn't judge him. She's love him stronger than a mother bear. His lips twitched at the imaginary before it dropped when he remembered just why everything wasn't so good.

"Harry is under the ridiculous notion that he is not worthy to have anyone to truly care about him. He claimed that my words were false and that this entire thing is just some rouse to prank him and out him to the whole school. I blame those muggles he was being forced to life with and that little posse of Gryffindors he calls friends."

Letting out a breath, he leans forward against his mothers shoulder when she extended her arm to him, her hand petting his hair. 

"He has been through too much for someone his age that should be appropriate, and considering what happened just this past year, it is no wonder he is weary of others. He is scared," she whispered, head leaned on his own, "Afraid of letting other people in. And I'm sure that those friends of his are just too blinded and stubborn to really see that for themselves. Do not blame him, my son. Perhaps go show him that the world is not as cruel as he being forced to believe. He deserves some happiness in his life and for someone to honestly see the boy behind the name."

Blaise stayed silent even after his mother finished speaking, lips tight as his mind raced to what he could possibly do. Everyone he knew, knows of _Harry Potter_ , The boy-who-lived, The Chosen one, but now...he also knows that no-one knows who he is.

Nodding, he sat up to place a quick kiss to his mothers cheek. "Grazie, Mama. I am going back to Diagon Alley today, I need to stop by Gringotts and pick up a few things I didn't get to yesterday with Draco."

She just grinned at him, in the way that she _knows_ what he's planning and it just made him tense. "Very well. Before you leave, come have brunch with your Uncle and I on the veranda."

Another kiss to his cheek and she left him alone, shutting the door behind her. Letting out a breath, he dropped back to the bed with a groan. 

"I'll show you that you are worthy of love, Harry."

Determination set, he forced himself out of bed to take a shower and ready for the day so he can get to Gringotts.

* * *

The feeling of a cold wet tongue pressing and snuffling along his face is what makes him conscious, but it's the long slobbery tongue across his cheek that really jolts him awake, "Snuffles!"

Snuffles yips, his wagging tail giving enough force to wriggle his whole furry body as he sits down before Sirius is suddenly leaning over him.

"Time to wake up, Harry. We only have an hour to make our grand escape."

Harry nods, glancing over to the other side of the room and relief washes through him that Ron had already left. Sitting up, he looks up to his Godfather and for a second he feels his resolve crumble, lips trembling with the desire to finally just tell someone about what was going on in his mind and about his mysterious friend.

"Harry..?" Sirius asks quietly, scooting a bit closer so he can peer into those green eyes that suddenly got glassy. "Were you crying last night..? Snuffles sensed it-" he didn't get to finish before he had an arm and lap full of crying teenager, his hiccuping sobs wrecking his old heart.

"Oh, pup."

Harry just tried to burrow closer, wanting to hide, but Sirius just held him tightly against his chest, one hand in his hair and the other firmly around his back. 

"Let it out.." Sirius cooed, turning his head to place a tender kiss to a sweaty temple, arms squeezing when the boy trembled even harder.

It took a moment of thought, but then Harry's tense muscles simply crumbled as he sobbed into his Godfathers neck, uncaring if he got too loud or if there was snot coming out of his nose. He just let go of his fears. Of Cedric dying right in front of him, of the Dementors trying to attack him and his mothers screams in his ears. Of how utterly alone he felt in the world, and the fear that he would be alone until he died.

He tried to take in a breath, but it was just wobbly and unfulfilling, so he tried to suck in another one so he could just say what he needed to say. If there was one person who loved and cared about him unconditionally, it would be Sirius.

"I-I-I I'm G-Gay!" Harry wailed, unsure as to why that was what he admitted, his body tensing ready for flight when the constant cooes in his ear stopped. 

"Harry, what-"

"And-and no one wants a faggot Chosen one! Just some stupid prank!"

Sirius didn't know what to make of his godson, brows drawn together in a scrunch of confusion as he listened to his boy babble, his emotions getting the best of him. He ran a soothing hand down the boy's back, wanting to calm the almost hysterical breaths and sobs that were coming from him. 

It was concerning, yes, but from what he's been told and what he found out, he understood. No one should be forced to face trolls when they're only eleven years old. No pre teen should be made to save a girl in some chamber with a large snake ( if the weasley chit was to be believed, Harry never really talked about it ) Then finding out about an estranged godfather and a werewolf, _And then_ be thrown into some sick tournament against his will and end up facing the monster who wants to kill you. _**And then**_ having rouge dementors try and suck out your soul when you were supposed to be safe.

Really, it's no surprise to him that Harry eventually broke. He would too.

What did surprise him was his sudden admission, like it was some dark secret he didn't really want to say but it ended up in a stream of word vomit.

He made himself wait until Harry's panicked breaths and hot tears began to ease and he slumped against him in an exhausted mess.

"Harry," Sirius whispered, hand threading through the smaller head of chaotic locks of hair, "Are you gay?"

It was silent for a while, Harry merely wiggling about until he was comfortable in the older mans lap with his head tucked under a bearded chin. Sirius about opens his mouth to ask if he heard him, when he gets a small nod and a tiny voice somewhere in his chest, "Yes."

"Okay." is all Sirius says, holding his godson close while rubbing along his back. "It's not a bad thing, you know, liking other blokes. They got some really nice arses, you can bounce a galleon off some of their cheeks-" he stops when he feels the smaller boy shake, but when he pulls back to look down at him, he hears the giggles.

"Men are better, in my opinion. Not so soft. Although I can appreciate beauty in all forms, don't get me wrong."

Harry lifts his head to look up at the older man, cheeks a ruddy read and tear stained, but he has a teeny smile. "You like blokes too?"

"Sure do. I had figured it out when I met the most breathtaking boy in my first year at Hogwarts. He was a very shy fellow, kept to himself, but he had such a beautiful smile. Believe my shock when he accepted our friendship and became one of my most trusted mates, still is too."

Sirius grinned when he saw the moment Harry lit up, understanding dawning on him as he sat up straighter with a gasp, "Remus!?" 

When he nodded, Harry leaned in, "Have you told him?"

"Ah, I believe he knows.."

"What do you mean you _believe he knows?"_

Sirius did not pout, "During our years at Hogwarts, Remus never had a special other, choosing to stay with your father and I instead. I always flirted with him, openly too, but he just never let me or anyone for that matter get too close. Which, I can't fault him. You have to understand, Harry, Remus truly detests being a werewolf. Knowing him, he doesn't want to get too close to someone and end up hurting them. No matter who it is or how long he's known them."

"But-"

"Nuh uh. No more about me, you sneaky brat, this is about you."

Harry _did_ pout, if only to hide the way his lips twitched in a smirk. 

"Now what did you mean it was just a prank?"

Harry dropped his head again at the question, not particularly wanting to answer it, but he was the one who brought it up and honestly...he would feel better talking about it to someone and he's glad it's Sirius.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

Sirius blinked, "Mad? Why would I get mad?"

But Harry was already off his lap and kneeling down to open his trunk so he could dig out the journal that he swore he wasn't going to look at again, but here he is. When he see's that it's glowing with an unread message, he hesitates but only for a moment. He grabs the two roses before closing the trunk and climbing back onto the bed.

"A little after my birthday, I got a letter from someone, saying that they believed me when I had said that Voldemort was back, after the Tournament. And that they wanted to be my friend. I wanted to ignore it, but I thought to just give them the benefit of the doubt and see how long it lasted. And no, I don't know who they are, or well, _he._ He would send me hints about his identity and I would try and figure it out, kinda like a game. It was fun."

"Was?" Sirius pressed gently, curious when his godson grew quiet and stared at an odd glowing book.

"He sent me this journal as a late birthday present after Remus, Tonks and Moody picked me up from Surrey. It's a two way book, so we can write to each other in real time instead of waiting on letters by owl." He sighed, clutching the roses in one hand and the book in the other, close to his chest, "We were writing last night and - and he told me that he was gay and I panicked."

Sirius just stared at him, clearly confused, "Why would you panic if he told you he was gay? Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Well yes, but-no! ugh-Why would he tell me he was gay? No one even knows that _I'm_ gay, besides you now, but why would he just say that? It's got to be just some prank, right? I look at a guy's arse _once_ and now someone else who is in _Slytherin_ and who is in my year is telling me he's gay, which only means that he knows Malfoy and Malfoy has been out to get me since first year so of course he would try and humiliate me further. It's just some stupid joke! I'm sure of it!"

He didn't realize he was on the verge of a panic-attack until he was being tugged forward and pressed into a hard chest, hand in his hair once more. "Breath, Harry. Deep breaths."

The tension in his shoulders slowly relaxed as he took in deep steady breaths, the familiar scent of his most beloved person helping his heart calm. When he finally got a hold of himself, he sat back, feel rather silly.

"Harry." Sirius started, shifting on the bed to fully face the younger man, voice more serious. "I don't believe that this person, whomever he is, said that to mock you. If he was admitting that to you, I think he was probably tell you that so you would know where he stood. Whomever this bloke is, it sounds like he may have a crush on you." 

"A crush?" Harry squeaked, almost fearful because he already had Ginny trying to hang off his arm, he didn't need another one.

Sirius just smirked, eyes going to the two roses that was being gripped in a tight fist, despite the thorns. "Did he send you those?"

"Huh?" Looking down, he winced as the thorn pricks finally registered in his mind and loosened his grip, "Yes."

His smirk just grew even wider, "Harry, pup. When one sends flowers, and I know i'm right in assuming he sent one at a time, it means he has the intention to court you. And these," He gestures, "Are pink roses, usually are used to express admiration, happiness and joy, that they're thinking about you."

But Harry was just staring, dumbstruck and not wanting to get his hopes up. 

"And even if he is a Slytherin, I don't think he would go this far for just a prank. Slytherin's are full of purebloods, and the flowers? They're a pureblood tradition in some families. He wouldn't send them without meaning it."

Sirius had the honor of being the one to bring such a bright smile to his godson's face, watching his eyes light up as if he was just blessed by Merlin and Morgana. 

"Now, care to tell me why that book is glowing?"

"Oh!" That seemed to shake him from his reverie, setting down the flowers so he could focus on the journal, "It means he wrote to me but I haven't read it yet." Guilt churned in his gut as he stared at the leather. He jerked when Sirius suddenly leaned over.

"Well, open it then."

He gave the man a weak glare and a pout, but he did as told. 

**_ Whatever is going through your head, please cease those thoughts at once. My writing to you and wanting to be your friend is not some sort of joke, nor does Malfoy have any idea to our discussions. Frankly, it is none of his business whom I decide to speak with, befriend, or court. My feelings are genuine, Harry, I would never hurt you in such a manner. You may not believe me, but I wish to prove myself to you. _ **

**_ Next week, after the hearing, would you do the honor of allowing me to take you out on a date? _ **

**_ Just one chance is all I ask. _ **

Harry gasped, re-reading the entry at least five times. The guilt in his chest grew and he held the book close, pointedly ignoring his Godfather's knowing grin and that weird glint in his eye that spelled trouble.

"A date, hm?" 

The boy just nodded.

"He knows about the hearing at the Ministry too?"

"Uh, yeah, I um, told him about the dementors and the letter they owled me, he said he might be able to help."

That got him a raised eyebrow, "Help? Well, he must have some good contacts to be able to help with that. Wonder what family he's from."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

Digging out his pocket watch, Sirius cursed as he jumped to his feet, pulling Harry along with him, "We only have fifteen minutes left. Hurry and get ready so we can be out of here before they get back. Remus said he'd cover for us until we got returned." He was already out of the room before the boy had time to react beside blink.

Quickly stuffing the journal and roses back into the trunk, he dug out his change of clothes before shutting and locking, even hiding it under the bed before he ran out to the bathroom. He supposed it was a good thing that he learned to shower in under five minutes while living with the Dursley's, his aunt never allowing him more than those few moments to relieve himself and bathe.

He was clean, redressed and had his teeth brushed by the time Sirius came knocking on the bathroom door.

"We're going to floo to the leaky, but I need to change you up a bit so we won't get caught and end up having one of Dumbledores spies alert him that we're out." At Harry's nod, Sirius whipped out his wand and tapped the tip against the boy's head with a murmured spell.

It tingled, but he watched in the bathroom mirror amazed as his shaggy hair grew even longer until it reached back his shoulder blades in black less messy waves. Blinking, he looked up at Sirius who is looking at him with an odd expression.

"Look like you."

Sliver locking on green, Sirius just smiled, not a smirk or one of his joking grins, but an honest loving smile. "Yeah, yeah you do."

But the moment was gone when the old grandfather clock dinged at the start of the hour, "Shit! C'mon, just keep your eyes and forehead hidden, we'll be fine."

Following his Godfather down the stairs to the parlor, he just nodded in understanding when Padfoot sat waiting for him in front of the fireplace. 

He grabbed a pinch of floo powder, reached down to hold onto the scruff of the canine's neck then tossed the powder down, "The Leaky Cauldron!" then they were gone in a flash of green flames.


	4. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sirius find out the truth and grow ever closer as a family.

"I need to access my vault. Zabini."  
  
The goblin merely raised a hairy eyebrow with a tight sneer before it took the key that had been offered. Ironjaw, as the nameplate introduces, gives the large key back before he's jumping off his stool and quickly walking off to the back hall.  
  
"Follow me, Heir Zabini."  
  
Blaise sighed as he did as told, shoulders dropping in a sense of relief that he wouldn't have to wait like he feared. There were things he needed to do today and he was already running behind his schedule from talking with his Uncle.  
  
Though he can't truly he mad when he gave some insightful information.   
  
Thankfully and by some bless of a miracle, Draco's father was able to place his Uncle has Harry's lawyer, Dumbledore seemingly unaware.   
  
His fingers had itched with the need to tell his little lion the good news, but when he saw that Harry hadn't replied to his last message, he decided to give him some time. Hoping he didn't ruin his chance with him.  
  
He'd try later.  
  
The cart ride down was, as bloody always, chaotic and horribly unsafe; even though deep down the sharp drops and turns made him want to laugh like a little boy.  
  
"Vault six-ninety-four." and just like that, from too many miles per kilometer to zero in a matter of a second. After using a moment to just regain his breath and equilibrium, Blaise swiftly gained entrance to his family vault with a swipe of blood on the door, letting the air-tight seal hiss as it opened before he strode inside.   
  
He ignored the piles of gold, his eyes immediately drifting towards the other, farther, wall in the large vault; where a plethora of glasses shelves, cases, trunks and chests stood almost out of place.  
  
Resting on one shelf and lined up side by side is a good collection of family wands, only kept as a memorial for those who passed. When he was young, his mother had brought him so she could add his father's as the newest addition and looking at it now, he couldn't help but smile softly at the birch wood wand.  
  
He didn't let himself linger, however, opting to get what he came for before he got lost in his memories and emotions.   
  
A little further down lay a closed chest, the dark wood and worn silver showing it's age. Thousands of years old, his mama had told him. Used to hold the most valuable of heirlooms, including what he was looking for.  
  
Kneeling down before the knee high chest, he reached out his right hand to allow the hidden needle to prick his finger to take his blood. The magic hummed and made the chest glow before the lid clicked open in obvious approval.   
  
Luckily he didn't have to waste any time searching, the small violet velvet box rested right on top.  
  
His hands shook in feint tremors as he picked it up, letting it rest in his left palm as he carefully opened the fragile lid. And oh yes. He can most definitely see it on Harry's finger, and since he was right handed, he'd be able to show it off whenever he wrote or waved his wand.  
  
The rings themselves were pretty simple, nothing too extravagant, since the wedding ones were more personal.   
  
Resting innocently on black silk, were two silver bands, each of them with engraved flowers into the soft metal. The smaller one that he knows his mother wore, the engraved flower is painted purple, a beautiful violet that matched his families eye color, including himself and his father.  
  
The other obviously bigger one was made the same, but instead of the violet coloring, it remained blank but no less beautiful.   
  
Grinning to himself, he pocketed the small box before closing the case and making his way out of the vault and begrudgingly back into that metal deathtrap.   
  
Righting himself after the ride, he smoothed a hand over his head then down his robes before he made his way back down the hall and towards the entrance hall where he promptly stopped mid-step as his gaze caught sight of where his affections ran wild.  
  
Standing in front of a teller, with a large quite menacing black dog at his thigh, stood Harry Potter.  
  
Despite the deep look of confusion on his face, he was still just as beautiful.  
  
Wait. Why is he so confused?  
  
Subconsciously he took a step forward, but stopped mid movement when the large dog let out a heavy and obviously angry growl. Which, when he looked, was thankfully not directed at him.  
  
"What do you mean that I have been ignoring your summons? I never received any letters from Gringotts." Harry spoke, voice slightly shaky as he smoothed a hand down over top the dog's head, soothing the beast.  
  
"Follow me, Heir Potter. We have much to discuss." The goblin grit out, visibly angry as he hopped down from his stool and quickly made his way down the hall from where Blaise himself had just left.  
  
Stepping politely out of the way, Blaise watched as Harry and the beast move past, but not before he caught sight of gorgeous green eyes directed right at him. Harry tensed at he knew was recognition filtering through his emotions, his grip on the dog's fur tightening enough to alert said canine and causing him to growl.  
  
Blaise didn't let it deter him, he made sure his body was relaxed and that neither of his hands were anywhere near his wand, both palms in sight. Wishing to ease the smaller boy, he let his expression loosen from his 'pureblood' exterior and a soft gentle smile cross his lips. And by Merlin, if that was all it took to bring a beautiful flush to those soft cheeks, he'll remember to smile more often.  
  
"Potter."  
  
But sensing the urgency of whatever it was Harry was even in the bank to begin with, he didn't stop for conversation, his smile growing when he got a short nod in greeting and a shy mumble of his name.  
  
"Zabini."  
  
Then he was off and almost jogging down the hallway to follow after the goblin. And well...if he stayed to watch that fine ass move until he was out of sight, no one could tell.  
  
Not that he noticed two dark canine eyes who had looked back at him, or how they narrowed with well placed suspicion.  
  
What was he here for again..?  
  
It actually took him until he walked out of Gringotts and down the Alley for him to remember the rings in his pocket.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry looked down when he felt a wet nose press against his palm, an eyebrow arching at the long look he received. "What?"   
  
Padfoot just huffed and continued to sniff and lick his hand until he eventually got the picture and returned his now slobbery hand back to the canine's fur. "Spoilt." He got a happy bark in response.  
  
"This way Heir Potter. Ragnok is waiting for your arrival."   
  
Both Harry and Padfoot returned their attention to the Goblin who had led them down the hall and was now standing in front of what looked liked to be a solid gold door, at least ten feet high. Odd, for such short creatures.  
  
When the Goblin had their attention, he turned to knock on the door once before he pushed it open and rushed in. "I have brought Heir Potter, my King. There is much that needs to be discussed."

Padfoot stayed close against Harry's leg as they were shown into the large office, the walls decorated with a plethora of different weapons and shields that honestly looked cool as fuck and wondered if they were as heavy as they looked. Waiting until they were given the nod to sit down, Harry claimed the chair directly to his left with Padfoot sitting down at his right.

"You say that you have not received any of our notices, Mr.Potter?" Ragnok finally asks, fixing the two of them a hard stare that made Harry grow even more nervous than he already was.

"Uh, y-yes. I never got anything from you."

"Never?"

When the boy just nodded, the Goblin seemed to curse in a ramble of Gobbledygook before snapping his fingers and a thick folder appeared before him on his still cluttered desk. Looking at it, he felt some sort of trepidation when all he saw too many numbers for him to keep up.

"From what we know, is that Albus Dumbledore has been acting as your magical guardian since the night Lord and Lady Potter were killed. And as your guardian, he should have informed you of our missives sent out."

"Wait, what do you mean that Dumbledore is my Magical Guardian? I wasn't even aware of such a thing." Harry pointed out, his fingers carding through rough fur when Padfoot growled, deep and low that sent vibrations up the boy's shaking hand. Thankfully, Ragnok didn't seem intimidated. 

"A Magical Guardian, Heir Potter, is a title used for a person or persons whom are the legal caretaker of a minor. Who is supposed to make sure you are raised and brought up as you should be if your parents were alive. But according to this new information, it would seem that he has failed in keeping you informed. At the very least, he should have placed you in our orphanage or have let your closest magical relatives adopt you."

Harry sat there with wide eyes, staring in utter shock at the King Goblin like he couldn't believe what he was being told. And really, he didn't. 

Padfoot was growling louder, upper lip pulled into a nasty snarl.

"Are you telling me that I was supposed to be raised here? By a magical family? But-but Dumbledore told me that my mum's sister was the only family I have left and that's why I have to stay with them, because of the blood wards."

When the grip on Padfoots fur became too tight, the canine let out a whine and turned to face his shaking human, dropping his head onto the boys lap to show his support as much as he could in this form.

"Then he had been undoubtedly lying to you for some time. You are a Potter, perhaps not one of the sacred twenty-eight, but still widely known and many of connections to other family's, such as the Blacks and even the Malfoy's."

"But- but I-"

"Perhaps we should do a blood test, just to give a quick assessment to whom you are related to."

When Harry just nodded, the King slide a parchment across the desk towards him along with a short and almost plain dagger, it's blade beautiful with it's curves. "Three drops on the parchment and we will know more."

Doing as told, he just cut into the tip of his index finger and watched as three precise drops stained the paper. They seemed to move like tiny veins, spreading out throughout the minuscule grooves as they slowly formed letters and words until it could finally be read.

_**Harrison James Potter - Black** _

_**Father: James F. Potter** _

_**Mother: Lilliana J. Potter nee Evans** _

_**Blood adoptive Father: Sirius O. Black III** _

_**Godparents: Sirius O. Black III** _

_**Alice M. Longbottom** _

_**Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore** _

**_Paternal Grandparents: Fleamont H. Potter ( Pureblood Wizard._ ** _**Deceased. )** _

_**Euphemia A. Potter ( Pureblood Witch. Deceased. )** _

_**Orion P. Black ( Pureblood Wizard. Deseased. )** _

_**Walburga D. Black (Pureblood Witch. Deseased. )** _ ****

_**Maternal Grandparents: Mark L. Evans ( Muggle. Deceased. )** _

_**Julia S. Evans ( Muggle. Deseased. )** _

_**Current Family members: ( Paternal Uncle.) Regulus N. Black II ( Pureblood Wizard. Missing. )** _

_**( Cousin twice removed ) Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (Pureblood Witch. Alive. )** _

_**(Cousin twice removed ) Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Pureblood Witch. Alive. )** _

_**(Cousin twice removed ) Andromeda Tonks nee Black (Pureblood Witch. Disowned. Alive. )** _

_**( Cousin once removed ) Draconis L. Malfoy ( Pureblood Wizard. Alive. )** _

_**( Cousin once removed ) Nymphadora Tonks ( Half-Blood Witch. Alive. )** _

"This- No, this has to be false- I can't be related to- to" Harry babbled, ignoring his own fully body tremors as he stared at the crumpled parchment in his hand. Though he knew that despite the fact he was related to one of the most horrid woman, there was something more important that brought tears to his eyes.

"Siri is my papa.."

Though why he said that, he couldn't even begin to understand as the knowledge that he still _has a family_ , just made him start to cry, loud choking sobs racking throughout his entire body. He wasn't as alone as he thought and even though he had Sirius and by extension, Remus, he has a family.

He doesn't notice when he's being picked up and held against a firm chest, nor when he is placed into a comfortable lap and when tattooed hands massage into his scalp. There's a soft noise outside of his loud broken wails, but he does feel when his head is turned and his face is gentle pressed against a warm shoulder as if to muffle his cries. Before, he thought that it was the worst he had felt. But now...He has physical proof that he not only has a family, but that he has a _Father._ Someone who he loves the absolute most in this crack up world.

Harry just manages to take in a few needed gulps of air and quiet down when he hears Ragnok speak, calm yet undeniably angry. "The wills were read a mere month after that night, Lord Black. I personally was not the one to have them presented so I do not know what they say, but considering the state of Heir Potter, I fear it would only do more damage than good at the moment. However, if you would like to read them, I have them right here."

Oh. 

Harry just wraps his arms around his God- no, his _Papa,_ when the older man nods, his gruff voice giving a short affirmative as he reaches for the first short file. It must have been pretty horrible when the feels a low growl rumble through his chest, only to grow louder a few moments later after a couple more sounds of papers flipping.

"He bloody well knew! Even if it was after the fact, he should have taken Harry away from that cursed woman and at least have given him to Narcissa. Her and I may not have been that close, but she adored children and would have loved Harry like her own." 

The Goblin just hums in agreement, moving around a few pieces of parchment. "The blood wards that young Potter spoke of are very tricky things. They require not only a blood relation of any kind, but they must see that person or persons as family and as a _home._ But with how things are preceding I am willing to assume that it is not the case and that Dumbledore has forced young Potter to return despite no legal reason."

Both Goblin and animagus paused and turned to the ruddy eyed boy when he spoke, his lithe form still shaking from the shock of it all. "They hate magic, or a-anything _unnatural._ That place has never been a home to me and they surely have never been _family._ Family doesn't-" Harry choked on a breath as his trimmers returned anew, causing the older man to hold the boy even closer as he cooed and whispered into his ear, but he didn't force him to continue. No, Sirius already had a good idea andit only made him much angrier.

"Did they hurt you Harry?"

A pause then a shallow nod, much to Sirius's despair and his confirmation. There were a million other questions he wanted to ask, but he also knew what he needed and he just held his boy closer.

"As Lord Black and his father, can I take take over as his guardian even though I am still technically an escaped convict?"

King Ragnok unfortunately just sighed and shook his head, his expression solemn. "Until you have been cleared of all charges, we will be unable to pass it through the ministry. Even we here in Goblin Nation know of your scandal so it will be exceedingly difficult for us to make them accept it." When Sirius opened his mouth to ask another question, the Goblin held up his hand before resuming. "However. As the Ministry here is undoubtedly corrupt and solely because I wish to amend the severe mistake done to Heir Potter, I will set up an audience with our sister bank in the States for you to have a trial. There, you should be able to clear your name and be able to not only formally reclaim your titles and estates, but of your son."

Sirius swore his heart stopped for a second, unable to fully believe what he was being offered, but when he turned to look at his beautiful boy, he knew his answer. "I'll do it. How soon will I be able to leave?"

Harry made some noise of something when Sirius asked the Goblin, so he turned to looked back at his son in confusion. 

"I can't go with you?"

But Sirius merely gave a soft smile, his hand returning to the boy's longer hair to smooth it down then lovingly cupping a tear stained cheek. "If I were to take you with me, Dumbledore will immediately know something was up and try to intervene before we can even get there. I need you to stay here to keep up appearances and help Remus cover my absence."

"But-"

"It will take no longer than a week." Ragnok gently interrupted. "Perhaps sooner when they are told of it's urgency and of just who you are, Lord Black." 

That seemed to placate them both for now at least, though Harry just held on even tighter to his papa.

"I will have the portkey ready by tomorrow morning, along with every information you will need." The King shuffled a few more papers around, "Now. Seeing as the original reason we needed you here Heir Potter. It would seem that since you have been recently emancipated, there have been many large withdraws from your Potter vault and we wished to make sure they were accurate. Yet after finding out what we know now, I feel that it is correct to assume that they were indeed, not correct."

The Goblin then set out a thick stack of papers before the two wizards, making Harry curious to what they were and Sirius a bit cautious. "As his father, you may look through these statements from each of Heir Potters vaults."

"Vaults? As in more than one?" 

Ragnok stared at him for a long moment before finally asking. "What all has Dumbledore told you about your inheritance and titles?" 

Harry blinked, slightly confused. "Uhm, that I have a trust vault my parents left for me with money so I can use it for Hogwarts and whatever else I needed, but Dumbledore only let me use my key when out buying the supplies, then he makes me give it back to him when I'm done."

Both Sirius and Ragnok scowl at the answer before each of them reach for parchment, Sirius grabs the vault statements while Ragnok scribbles furiously on a single piece of paper before it vanishes.

"I have recalled any and all your vault keys to have them destroyed, and ordered you new ones."

"But...why do I need more than one key?"

It was Sirius to answered, his eyes still glued in the different numbered pages, "Because you have more than one vault, Harry. Including your trust vault, you have a total of four vaults, soon to be five once I take my title and set up another one for you as my Heir."

"But- but-"

Sirius growled as he slammed down the stake of papers back on Ragnok's desk, making the young man jump in surprise. "I demand that every single Galleon, Sickle and knut is returned plus a fifty percent interest for stealing what was not his to have. Plus, I request you do a complete audit to find out if any heirlooms or any other objects have been stolen, because I certainly expect him to have already." 

"I will have it begun immediately." And he did with a sharp snap of his fingers.

"Harry." 

"Hm?" Still perched in his lap, Harry turned his attention to his papa, adjusting the arms he had looped around the older mans neck. 

"I recommend you take your Lordships before we leave today, they will help protect you."

Harry just blinked, "Lordships? How many do I even have?"

"According to the test you had already done, you have the Potter Lordship and the Black Heirship that are already yours by immediate right. However, you are eligible for the Peverell Lordship as well which has not been claimed in quite some time, a few centuries in fact." The King explained, holding up both the blood test and the statements showing what he owned and inherited.

"Aren't I a little young to be a Lord? I barely just turned fifteen, surely I'm not old enough yet."

Ragnok smirked, "Quite the contrary. Like I had said, you are emancipated, a legal adult and therefore, able to be a Lord. Though if you accept all of them, your name will be changed."

Harry barely gave a nod when Ragnok snapped his fingers and three new Goblins walked in to the office, each carrying a different little case then placing them in line onto the Kings desk. They each gave a bow before leaving just as quickly as they arrived.

"First, you need to take the Black Heir ring, followed by Potter then Peverell."

When Harry opened the first box on his left, Sirius made a soft noise in his throat, something akin to a grumble and a sigh that made Harry look at him curiously. The ring itself was a rather plain black, though the young Lord found that it was quite intriguing with it's three tiny engraved ravens on the shield like emblem with the family motto engraved just below _Toujours Pur_. It was thinner towards the bottom of the ring, where as it grew in width to almost thrice the narrow size. He slid it carefully onto his left middle finger, his lips twitching in amusement when it hummed then shrunk to fit snugly and non moving.

The Potter Lord ring was really interesting, made of beautiful gold and much bigger than the Black Heir ring. The wide emblem on top of the band held the head of what seemed like the bust twelve point buck, along with tiny curling vines of ivy, giving it a gorgeous accent of nature. Yet what made him confused was the lack of motto, though perhaps it was because it wasn't apart of the sacred twenty eight. Perhaps he could create one as the current Lord Potter. The band hugged his right ring finger the second he slid it on and he wondered if his father would be proud.

The last one was Peverell, but when he went to open the box that held it, it refused to budge. 

"It requires a sacrifice to it to deem if you are worthy or not. This is part of the reason why it has not been claim in quite some time." Ragnok helpfully supplied, making the young Lord wonder if he would be seen as worthy.

Figuring out what the sacrifice was, Harry used the same dagger as before to prick his finger once more to let a couple drips of his blood stain the boxes lock. All of them in the room held their breath as they waited, yet the more seconds that passed, each of them were ready to give up. When Harry let out a disappointed breath, the box sprang open without preamble.

Slow and cautious, the young Lord reached in for the ring and pulled back with it in hand. It was silver this time, it was simple and very clearly showed it's age but it was no less as beautiful. There wasn't a emblem like the others nor a motto, but it did have a breathtaking engraving of wings that wrapped around the band. They reminded him of bird wings, or perhaps an angel with how large they appeared to be. Harry slid the ring onto his right middle finger and was visibly pleased when it shrunk to fit almost the moment it touched his skin.

"I can't really say that I am surprised, but I am very pleased." Ragnok grinned, while Sirius pulled his son into a tight hug that was happily returned. "You are now legally, Lord Harrison James Potter-Peverell-Black."

They finally finished around three in the afternoon, a mere five hours since they even left the house, but both Harry and Sirius felt like new men. With the promise of Sirius to return the next morning and after dropping back into Padfoot, they left the bank with an endless pouch of galleons from their vaults and a muggle credit card in Sirius's pocket. They had another few hours before they needed to return, so Sirius decided it was time to get his son for his birthday present.

Padfoot led them to an empty back ally, using the dark seclusion to change back to Sirius. "I'm taking us to London first, for your first present, then we're gonna pop to Spain for the rest." When Harry just raised his eyebrow at him, Sirius laughed. "Don't worry, you'll love it I promise."

"Now, first things first. Gonna have to change out appearances a little more so we blend in and not get recognized."

"Especially since you're well known all over the United Kingdom, magical and muggle alike." Harry helpfully added, making the older man sigh yet nod in agreement.

"Exactly so."

Harry kept his hair as is, rather liking the new longer length, but he did tie it up into what he had seen as a 'half-tie' that took a majority of his thick hair out of face yet kept the somewhat bangs to hide his forehead. When he watched Sirius wave a wand over his own person, he finally asked what was on his mind. 

"I thought they snapped your wand?"

Sirius paused with his hand held over his chest, looking to him then the wood in hand. "I had found it in the attic while I was treasure hunting to pass the time. I think it belonged to on of my grandfathers, not really sure, but it works well enough until I can get my own."

Once Sirius finished what his disguise ( that really just made him look like the younger version of himself, without his beard ), Harry just stared at him for a moment before waving his own wand over his face. His round glasses transfigured into better looking rectangle ones and with a lot more concentration, was able to hide his natural adava green eyes behind bright silver that matched exactly like the ones of his Papa. And when he saw them, Sirius let out a almost sob before tugging him into a tight hug and kissing his temple. 

"Very handsome."

Harry snorted, "I look like you."

"Exactly."

Muggle London was pretty busy, which was to be expected for a weekend at the country capital. Sirius didn't let them dally around, quickly weaving through the crowds with expert grace, the moment the apparated to a another hidden ally. 

The city was bigger than he thought, trying to keep his awe hidden as he tried to take in everything he could while he was being dragged away. 

Crowds thinning and Sirius finally slowing down, Harry took the time to look around, curious to where they were as he took in the bright flashing signs and very colorful people passing them by. One bloke had bright neon green hair, styled into tall spikes, while one woman had the weirdest hair cut. Like she was shaved on top of her head but had her side burns a dark blue.

"Here we are. Now don't feel like you're obligated into anything, you can say no. But, I just thought you would like to chose something for yourself. Something that expresses who _you are._ " 

Confused, he let Sirius turn his body around to face a green flashing sign that blinked 'TATTOOS' and 'PIERCINGS' at him.

Harry stared slack-jawed at the building, back to Sirius, back to the building, then to Sirius and then back to the building before launching at his Papa with a totally manly squeal. The older man had to take a step to just keep himself standing as he caught the smaller male.

"thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Harry cried, laughing in excitement. "How did you know!? I never told anyone about it before."

Setting Harry back onto his feet, Sirius smiled down at his son. "I remember what it was like when I was a teenager and wanted to rebel again my parents. I didn't know exactly you would like it, but I thought that with everything, it would give you the opportunity to express yourself. But like I said, you don't have to do it just because I suggested it, I won't be insulted."

"Are you kidding? I've been thinking about this for ages since I saw my first magazine of a bloke with earrings. I never really gave much thought to tattoos, but since learning the truth - I, I to reborn myself. And I think I know the perfect beginning."

Sirius's answering grin was down right mischievous and frankly, rather terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I apologize for the long wait but I finally added a new chapter and I hope I made it worth your while.
> 
> But I need your help! 
> 
> What kind of tattoo would you like to see Harry get? Something on his back? Thigh? chest? 
> 
> I was also thinking about giving him simple ear piercings, but I would love to hear your ideas.
> 
> I promise to try and keep up with the updates as frequently as I possibly can. Love you all!


End file.
